Home
by zebraboymom
Summary: Kono's Auntie that died left her a house. Steve shows up to help paint. Steve/Kono


Home

Chapter One

zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me…they do not belong to me…they do not belong to me…they do not belong to me…

Author Notes: Hey, long time no write. Sorry guys. I've been brain dead for the last month. I just have not had any stories rumbling around in my head. I decided tonight I needed to get back in the saddle and start writing and just see where this would go, so bear with me and hopefully I will create a cute one-shot here.

Kono surveyed her paint job on the little house she had inherited from her auntie. The cute little house already looked better with the front painted. It was getting up under the high eaves on the side of the house that made her nervous. She was high up on the ladder and couldn't help wondering what she would do if she fell off. There weren't even any close neighbors she could call out to.

She was excited though. The house was right on the beach and would allow her to go surfing every morning before work and hit the water again after work if she wanted. It wasn't very big, but it was hers. No more apartment living. She picked up the paint can and started back up the ladder. Just as she reached the top, she heard the sound of a motorcycle roaring up her long driveway from the main road. She looked down to see Steve brake in front of her house and climb off the cycle. He smiled up at her and reached down to pull his shirt over his head.

Kono tried not to stare, but dang, the man had killer abs. Get a hold of yourself Kono. He's your boss.

"Boss, what are you doing here?"

"Grunt work I think. Chin told me about the house and that you were spending your weekends working on it, so I found myself with a free Saturday and here I am. Got more paint brushes?"

"Sure, but where's Catherine? At sea?"

"Don't know. We broke up."

"Really? You guys seemed so great together."

"Nah, she's married to the military and we realized we had different priorities, so we decided to call it quits before someone got hurt. Why so curious Kalakaua?"

Kono realized she was in dangerous waters here. There was no way she wanted Steve to know about her little crush. Keep it together Kono.

"Sorry if I was too nosy. I just want you to be happy Steve."

"Thanks, Kono. That's sweet, but I'm a big boy and I know what I want. So…?"

Steve looked around with a questioning face.

"Oh…right. Paintbrushes are on the porch. Grab a pan and a brush, come join me on this side of the house and I'll give you some paint. I have the can right now."

Steve found the brushes easily and walked back around the house. He climbed the ladder up to where Kono was. He had a great view of her very cute bottom as he climbed to just below her. She poured paint in his pan and he climbed back down to start on the lower half of the house. Working together they were able to finish the side and the back in a couple of hours.

"Time for a break. Let's get a couple of beers and I'll show you the house."

"I thought you'd never ask Slave Driver."

"Hey! You can bail any time you want to, Pansy."

"Hey. I work for beer. That's pretty cheap labor."

"True, if we finish today, I'll throw in Pizza for dinner."

"You've got yourself a deal."

They climbed the porch steps and walked into the little house. It had obviously been remodeled at some point, as the downstairs was very open. The living room had been opened to the dining room and all the way back to the kitchen. There was a side porch that faced the ocean and you could step from the kitchen right out onto the porch. There was a downstairs bath and an office off the kitchen. It was a great layout. Kono had done a lot of unpacking and decorating. The décor suited her so well. It was simple, clean and done it light colors. Her eyes were shining as she watched Steve look around.

"It's nice Kono, really nice. You've done a great job."

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah, seriously."

They made their way upstairs to the top floor where they first encountered one small bedroom full of boxes across from a guest bath. Then at the end of the hall there was a master suite that had been remodeled from two small bedrooms into one large one. Kono had spent some time setting it up as well. She had a queen bed done made from light wood with white cotton bedding that looked soft and natural. Steve couldn't help but picture Kono lying down on it, her dark hair and tanned skin standing out on the white covers. Kono cleared her throat and Steve realized he had been staring at the bed and daydreaming. He followed her into the bathroom that had a large shower with two heads and a large tub with jets. It was really nice. Kono's aunt had really put money and time into it. They walked back out into the bedroom and Steve watched as Kono looked out the huge bedroom window at the ocean. It was a magnificent view, but Kono's enthusiasm suddenly took a serious turn. He could sense she was wrestling with something

"She did this for me. She told me right before she died that I deserved a place of my own."

Kono's soft voice caused him to look over at her.

"It's nice Kono. It's really nice. She obviously loved you very much."

"Yeah…"

Kono's voice trailed off and Steve saw her turn away to swipe at her suddenly tear filled eyes. Steve reached out and squeezed her shoulder. Kono's head dropped at his touch and her shoulders drooped. Steve risked stepping closer to her when she suddenly turned into his chest and buried her face in his neck. The sobs that tore from her throat made him wrap his arms around her in a tender embrace. It was the first time he had seen her cry about the loss. Even at the funeral she had kept a stoic expression on her face. He felt really honored in some way that she chose him to finally let go with. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms all the way around her slight frame, burying his nose in her hair. He whispered softly to her until she quieted. He finally pulled back and brushed her hair back from her face. His thumbs wiped away the tears still wetting her face and before he knew what he was doing he kissed her forehead and both cheeks, finally lightly brushing her lips with his own. Her eyes widened in surprise and then she surprised him by kissing him back. They stood that way for minutes, just gently kissing and caressing each other. Finally, Steve cleared his throat and pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Kono…I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to take advantage of you. I just..."

"Yeah..uh…"

Steve tried to salvage what he could.

"We should…uh…get back to work."

Steve released his hold on her, pulled away and started back down the stairs. Kono followed him slowly. She was embarrassed. He had just been trying to comfort her. The kiss was probably meant only to console her. She was the one who pressed it. He didn't feel that way about her. What an idiot. She'd made a mess of things now. However, in the moment it sure seemed like he wanted more.

For his own part Steve wondered if he imagined it. Surely she didn't feel anything for him. She had hesitated, obviously trying not to hurt his feelings. She wanted to let him down easy. Way to go Steve. You ruined everything. She was just looking for comfort from her big brother. Still…she had every opportunity to stop it, yet she had kissed him back willingly and for more than just a quick exchange. He wrestled with his thoughts all the way back downstairs and outside.

Not knowing what to say, he picked up his brush and climbed the ladder up to finish the eave of the last side of the house. Kono appeared after a couple of minutes and picked up her stuff, painting the lower half without looking up at him. Steve sighed to himself. He couldn't let things stay like this. Things had never been awkward between them and he was damned if he was going to let it be that way now.

He wanted Kono in his life. Of that he was sure. It seemed he just needed to find a way to tell her how he felt about her. If she didn't feel the same then they could go back to friends or siblings or whatever their relationship was now. He couldn't help but hope she shared his feelings. He drove out here today because he couldn't stand to be away from her. Lately he found himself wanting to be with her all the time. He loved when they all did stuff after work because he hated saying goodnight to her at the end of the day. Her smile, her confidence, her strength were all factors in the way he found himself falling for her.

He looked down at her bent head as she worked. She was unaware that he was looking at her and it gave him time to drink her in without the Kono death glare or getting poked in the ribs. Her hair glistened in the bright sun. Her slender body was so toned and muscled, but still feminine. She looked so cute in her denim shorts with the hems rolled up. The bright blue tank top was a great color on her and set off her beautiful tanned skin. He could get lost in her. As great as her body was, her mind and her heart were just as amazing. She was in short. Perfect.

The easy banter they had exchanged all afternoon was gone and Steve felt his heart clench at the idea of not being able to get that back. He had to fix this. After they put the last touches on the house, he climbed down and handed Kono his pan and brush. She wouldn't even make eye contact with him as she went to rinse out the brushes in her sink.

Steve followed her and came to stand behind her as she worked. Kono could feel him standing close. She sensed his hesitancy and tried to figure a way to break the tension.

"Uh…I still owe you pizza for today, but if you want to skip it and head out, I'm good. I…uh…can't thank you enough for today, Boss. It would have taken me all weekend on my own. You're a good friend."

"Is that what we are? Friends? Kono about earlier…"

"It's okay Steve. I get it. You were just trying to be nice. I'm so sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"Kono…"

"You were just trying to be there for me."

"Kono…"

"I read more into it than I should have. I promise it won't ever happen again…I…"

"Kono!"

"What?"

"Could you just slow down for a minute and let me respond?"

"Sorry. Sure. Go."

Steve cautiously laid his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. He leaned his forehead against the back of her head and they just stood that way for a minute while he worked through what he wanted to say.

"You are definitely more than a friend to me. Upstairs I wanted to kiss you. I've wanted to for a while now. I just didn't know if you saw me as anything other than a boss or a brother figure. If that's the kind of relationship you want with me, then I can do that. It will be hard, but I will do anything not to lose you. Do you understand?"

All she could manage was nodding her head. Kono felt Steve pull her back against his chest and slip his arms from her shoulders down around her waist. His cheek slid alongside hers.

"But what I really want is to kiss you again and to hold you close like we did upstairs. If you don't want that, no harm, no foul, okay? I just need to know. I don't want this to hang between us and make us feel weird with each other. What I do want is to move forward with you in my life however you let me be in it."

Kono couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't need to think about it. She dried her hands on a towel and turned slowly in his arms, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, lifting her face to his.

"Could you kiss me some more please?"

Her eyes locked with his and her best dimply smile broke out. Steve groaned and pulled her flush to him and kissed her with everything he had. He lifted her up in his arms and held her close as he plundered her mouth. When he finally sat her down, he ran his hands through her hair and cupped her cheeks, smiling down at her.

"So I take it you like me too."

"That would be an affirmative, McGarrett."

"Wow! Now what?"

"Pizza?"

"And beer?"

"And lots and lots more kissing."

"Oh yeah. We need to christen your new home."

"I think we just did."

Kono giggled and ran towards the living room.

"Well, you can never be too careful. We should probably kiss in every room in the house just to make sure."

Steve gave chase and tackled her on her sofa; kissing her everywhere he could find skin.

"Forget the pizza."

"Forgotten."

"Less talking more kissing."

"Geez you're bossy. You know what will shut me up, right?"

"Yes ma'am I do."

And with that, he covered her lips with his. No more words were necessary.


End file.
